<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She GOES-TODAY! by bobbie_mayer42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654207">She GOES-TODAY!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42'>bobbie_mayer42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Pruitt Herrera Suicide, Secret Relationship, Suicide, Threesomes FFF, Threesomes FFM, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The deaths of her long-time friend and ex-lover RYAN TANNER, followed by<br/>her father, PRUITT HERRERA'S suicide, leave ANDREA HERRERA bereft; she<br/>is so sad and grief stricken that she leaves the Seattle Fire Department and her<br/>current beau, Captain Robert Sullivan, behind.  After fours months in Central<br/>Mexico (Saltillo, Coahuila), she has returned. Still grieving, but ready to resume her<br/>career...and her relationship with Robert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, OC FEmale/OC Female/Maya Bishop, OC Female/OC Female/Jack Gibson, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She GOES-TODAY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy prays that she has not waited too long. The tall woman with flowing red<br/>
hair leaving Sullivan's has model-quality looks, and what appears to be a voluptuous<br/>
(NOT FAT) figure, from what she can see. Four months after she took a leave of absence,<br/>
following the back-to-back deaths of Ryan Tanner and her father, she is back in Seattle.<br/>
She and Robert had left it that their relationship is on hold status until she figures out<br/>
what direction her life is to take after these recent, and very traumatic family deaths.<br/>
With one of her longest and closest friends gone, and her father concealing his illness<br/>
until the very end (and then ending his life on his own terms), the losses were so over-<br/>
whelming that the only solution was to leave the state, until her mind is clear.</p><p>Her key still fits the front door lock, when Sullivan, hearing the commotion comes out<br/>
to investigate, his expression changes from confusion to joy. They don't say as word,<br/>
neither of them...they simply meet in the middle of the living room, hugging each other<br/>
so hard that Andy is left breathless. inhaling his scent, she says :"Te extrañé ".</p><p>"Y Yo a ti. En donde andabas?"</p><p>"Mexico."</p><p> </p><p>"Volviste?"</p><p>"He vuelto...BESO."</p><p>Their lips meeting for the first time in 120 days is what you'd expect after that much<br/>
of an absence.</p><p>"She's gone, correct. La Rubia? Tomorrow-no, tonight."</p><p>"OK", Robert agrees, without a moment's hesitation. Are you straight, now. Ready to<br/>
come back to work?"</p><p>He fills her in on the logistics of her re-assuming her role with the fire department.<br/>
The paperwork should take no more than three days to process (she's now assigned<br/>
to Station 23-out of his direct chain). He has found a way that they can stay together<br/>
(TBA in a future chapter), and she's on the promotion list for Captain. She is, of course fine<br/>
with all of that.</p><p>Robert turns now to personal matters. "I've made sure that new flowers are on your Dad's<br/>
crypt every week. The annuity documents are ready for you to sign; at the time that you left,<br/>
the estate hadn't been probated. As you know, we submitted the paperwork as death from<br/>
natural causes. As far as business, that's it."</p><p>"OK...do you mind taking a shower, Love? You smell of La Rubia."</p><p>"You could wash it off of me", he suggests.</p><p>Thanks to joli (_camarillo) for the Spanish Translations</p><p>Te extrañé: I Missed You</p><p>"Y Yo a ti. En donde andabas</p><p>And I You. Where Were You?</p><p>Volviste: Are You Back?</p><p>He Vuelto: I'm Back</p><p>Beso: Kiss/Kiss Me</p><p>La Rubia: Woman With Red Hair</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>